


Wolf of the East

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU- Jon goes to the East instead of the Wall, Blackfyres are cool, Dragons, F/M, Jon goes East, Jon is a badass, Jon is smart, Lannisters and assholes will die, Magic, Multi, Prince Jon, Starks will live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon decides that he couldn't handle being around criminals and traitors all day every day for the rest of his life. So he decides to go East instead for something that is much much more interesting. This is a redo of one of my old stories on fanfiction.net. It's a bit kind of fast paced so I'm redoing it on Ao3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposition

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolf of the East](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/86384) by fornarniaooh pancakes. 



> Hello everyone I was looking through my old stories and I knew this one had a lot of potential but it was kind of weird and fast paced, and there were a lot of holes in my story. So I'm rewriting it, and I hope you enjoy. I take somethings from the book but I haven't read them so please correct me if I am incorrect. Thank you and I don't own the series just my ideas and my OCs.

Prologue

3rd Person Pov  


Robb Stark was trying to be as quiet as he possibly could as he raced through the darkened halls of midnight Winterfell. He had a candle and a bag of sweets he "liberated" from the kitchens. He does the secret knock that he and Jon made as small children. It was done quietly but Robb knew that Jon was an extremely light sleeper unlike himself. His half-brother opened the door.

He was in a state of complete disarray. His curls were going every which way, and hanging in his eyes. He was only in his small clothes, and he was glaring at his elder brother slightly. His grey eyes while bleary did not look like the owner was happy. He stepped aside saying.

"If we get in trouble you must convince Lady Catelyn that this is your fault." Robb rolled his eyes knowing that they wouldn't get caught. However he nodded yes in response.

Robb threw the desserts onto the bed, left over from the feast that Jon wasn't allowed to go to. This was the first time in months that the two brothers had been able to do this. Every other time they had planned Robb had been left exhausted from his new duties. They had started this when Lady Catelyn had put them in separate rooms. Jon would have nightmares that Robb knew about but Jon wouldn't tell anyone that he was suffering. It was up to Robb to save him, so whenever he could Robb brought sweets and made his may to his brother's room. They would stay up late and satisfy Jon's usually hidden sweet tooth until Jon fell asleep exhausted and nightmare free.

"I'm-"

"No, don't be sorry. You are going to be Lord of Winterfell in a few years. I understand that you get exhausted Robb."

"It still isn't right to leave you behind you are my brother."

"I know, but I cannot stay here forever."

"Yes, you can, I'll make you a guard or maybe the Master-of-Arms. Jorey always said you would be good at it."

"Yes, I probably would... I think I might go East."

"East?! What this brought on? I thought you were going to the Wall?"

"I decided that I do not think I could do that. In the East there is not as much prejudice against bastards. Or I could go to Dorne, they do not hate bastards."

"Dornish hate Northerners, and will hate you for your association with father."

"I have not done anything wrong. I was too young to even be conscious really during the Rebellion. Also Father opposed the killings of the Martell princess and her children."

"I do not like it Jon."

"If I die, then I die Robb. In the grand scheme of things it would probably be better for almost everyone."

"You will not speak like that to me Jon."

"But truly, if I die then I was supposed to. If I succeed I might come back an accomplished member of the Golden Company or a Lord of one of the Free Cities with a beautiful Volantene wife."

"I am going to tell Arya, and Father."

"I will talk to both of them. You are not talking me out of this."

"I wish I could though."

* * *

* * *

**_In Lord Stark's Solar_ **

 

"Robb has told me that you wish to go East." Eddard Stark looks at the boy seriously. He is standing perfectly still and does not wince at his harsh tone.

"May I speak mi'lord?"

"Yes, I want to hear it from you Jon."

"I want to make a name and a destiny for myself. No offense but it Westeros I have little opportunity because of my status as a base-borne. I want to make myself something with my sword and two hands. If I die then I was meant to die. However, I feel as though I could have more opportunity in the East."

Ned was proud of his nephew. He had obviously thought this through before talking to anyone about it. However there was one more thing to address.

"I thought you were going to join the Night's Watch."

"I was but as I saw the people going there and their crimes I knew that while they would be redeemed I could not trust them. I felt that I would become a traitor before working with them."

Ned internally shook his head at the current Night's Watch. However he was impressed at how much growth this boy had done under his care. _'You would be proud of your son Lyanna.'_ He gave the boy a gaze and said.

"You may go Jon. However, I expect you to write and visit to let us know that you aren't dead that the hands of some savage." His nephew's eyes brighten and he smiles.

"Of course mi'lord. Thank you." He walks out of his solar with a skip in his step and Ned smiles.

_'You're child might just meet his family_ _yet, Lyanna,  and he'll be far away from Robert. Thank the Gods.'_

Ned Stark delivered the news to his wife and other children. Sansa didn't say anything, Robb knew, Arya got angry and stomped off, Bran and Rickon were excited and slightly confused. They were confused as to why Jon wanted to leave. However they could wait until he came home with stories for them.

Then that night he told his wife. However she already knew.

"Jon wishes to go East." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, and I have allowed him to go. It might be good for him, and Robb. Robb wants to travel and explore the world, but he cannot. Jon can be his proxy for that."

She doesn't say anything and does her nightly prayers. She prays for the bastard boy, for whom she was scared was going to take her children's inheritance. She might have grievances against the boy however she had to admit he was a good elder brother. She knew all of her children would miss him terribly if he died. Then the Lord and Lady of Winterfell retired for the night and blew out their candles.


	2. The Road East is Bright and Full of Wonders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon finally goes to the East, but of course nothing can go as planned for anyone with Stark. Can it?

Chapter 1

3rd Person Pov

Jon Snow was ecstatic, and everyone could see it. He was smiling, cheery, and it seemed no matter how hard someone tried [Theon]  they could not bring the boy's mood down. Many of the men were admiring his courage for wanting to set out on his own. While many of the women rejoiced for they didn't have to constantly remind their eligible daughters that the comely young boy was a bastard, and therefore not marriageable.

 

However, one resident of Winterfell, specifically the Stark family, was absolutely miserable. Arya was pouting and it seemed that she had taken her half-brother's somber attitude and replaced her own with it. She didn't even complain during her lessons which worried her family despite the happiness of her septa.

 

Jon had tried to reason with his younger sister. However, when Arya Stark wishes to ignore someone they will be shunned at Arya’s full capacity. Jon wouldn’t let it dampen his mood and wrote her a letter and he told Robb to give it to her the day he left. It came with a gift. He had gotten Mikken to make it. While Robb gave Jon a scalding look when he saw it both of them knew that it was probably the only thing that could their surly sister happy.

 

When Jon said goodbye he gave Arya the biggest hug that lifted her off her feet. She seemed shocked thinking that her brother would give her a small hug. However, Jon always surprised her.

 

After the goodbyes Jon mounted his horse, holding his dire wolf pup, and made his way to White Harbor looking back as the only home he had ever known became only a small dot on the horizon until it disappeared. However, Jon wasn't going to back down from his quest.

 

The trip to White Harbor was blissfully uneventful and he met the captain. He was a large man with dark skin and a jovial disposition.

 

"So boy, you wish to go East?" The man asked his voice bearing a strong Eastern accent.

 

"Yes…"

 

"Call me Khar'o Xharo." He offered Jon his hand.

 

"Khar'o Xharo." Jon shook his hand cautiously.

 

"So why do you wish to do this? It is very dangerous for a little lordling." He said looking at Jon suspiciously. 

 

"I am not a lordling.” Jon ground out, he hated when people thought he was some spoiled little brat. “I am just a bastard that was lucky enough that my father took me in. I want to carve out my own home."

 

"I can respect that boy, and if you die?" He asks looking at the young man interestedly. 

 

"Then I was meant to die. Everyone dies Khar'o Xharo. My uncle told me that no one gets out of life alive. People will die no matter what title you have. I rather die knowing I tried to be my own man."

 

"You are more of man than many so called men that I have met. I guess I will call you by your name. What is it?"

 

"I am Jon Snow."

 

"Well Jon Snow, get ready for the adventure of a life time."

 

If only the Captain knew how true those words were.

 

* * *

 

* * *

The terrible storm came out of nowhere. One moment the Eastern trading ship was on its way to Braavos without a cloud in the sky. The next moment the small ship was being tossed around like a child’s ball. Jon instead of cowering like many lords, usually Southerners, would have done went up onto the deck with Ghost, his ever present shadow, following faithfully.

 

"Captain Khar'o! What do you want me to do!?" He yelled over the roaring winds.

 

"Stay alive, Jon Snow!" The large man bellowed back.

 

Jon was about to reply when one of the deckhands had part of the rigging slip from their fingers and  the bottom of the sail hit both of them. Knocking the boy and his wolf overboard and into the angry waves, and as quickly as the storm came it left. Many said that it was good the boy was overboard he was obviously what the sea wanted. Their superstitions would leave them thinking no different.

 

Little did the people of the world know that Jon Snow would heed the Captain's last words to him.

 

They also didn’t know how this would change the world.

 

* * *

* * *

Jon's Pov

 

I felt the sun hit my eyelids, and it caused my whole world to light up. It caused my already aching head to scream in pure agony. I open my eyes with a groan. I look around and see that I'm on some kind of beach. I then remember what happened, and bolt to my feet. I am just glad to be alive and I check to see if any sea creature took liberties to steal my flesh. Miraculously, I am in one piece with no bites or missing things.

 

"Ghost!" I yelled worried that my dire wolf had drowned or been eaten by a sea monster.

 

However, a few moments later the albino wolf comes bounding out of the bushes. He seems happy and tired as I can see his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

 

"Where in the seven hells am I?" I wonder out loud.

 

Ghost gives me a wolfish grin and tears off into the bush. Not wanting to lose my only companion I take off after him. He dodges through bushes and around exotic trees, and I almost lose him a few times. I notice that the forest seemed blackened and dead. It reminds me of the Wolf's Wood after a summer snowstorm.

 

He sees Ghost at the entrance of a cave. It is seemingly man-made but terribly tended to, and falling into disrepair and ruin. I must have found some ruins of an old castle. Ghost runs inside the dark cave and I follow cautiously, not knowing how safe the tunnel was. However, as soon as I enter the unseen torches that must be there light up. The red light casts a strange otherworldly glow on the tunnels before me.

 

There are many twists and turns and it is confusing due to how similar the walls look. I could see that this structure was designed with robbers in mind. I've seen a few bones here and there and knew a few didn't make it out of here alive. Ghost led me to one of the largest rooms I have ever seen.

 

It had to have been able to fit Winterfell’s tallest tower inside and that was just the height, and it might fit the entire keep. There was a huge dragon statue. It took up the entire room and the highest spike touched the ceiling. It had extreme detail down to the very last scale. It must have taken thousands of artisans years to make the magnificent statue. It’s eyes were closed and it looked like it was a sentinel over the rest of the room. It wasn’t however the strangest thing in the room.

 

The room was decorated for a party. The largest banquet table he had ever seen was piled high with golden dishes that had once had glorious food now only had rotten leftovers from another time. It smelled like death and looked like it to. There were still guests sitting at the table, nothing more than skeletons in positions that looked as though they had been dead before they could realize it. Many of them seemed posed in the middle of conversations. Scraps of beautiful Myrish lace and other fineries decorating their bodies, showing the finery and wealth these people had. The room was draped with silk decorations that had long since fallen apart.

 

"What is this place?"

 

"This is my master's great hall." I immediately look for the source, whirl around and I draw my sword.

 

"Who said that?" I ask wondering who was in the middle of this death filled place.

 

"Look up boy."

 

I saw that the dragon's eyes were open and glowing yellow. It shook his head and rocks fell off of it's body. I was terrified and asked with my voice cracking.

 

"A dragon statue?"

 

"No, boy," every movement it made was accompanied by falling rocks,  "my name is Dearion the Dread. I have been here for a while, but I don't think I could be considered a statue."

 

I decided not to antagonize the large dragon by pointing out the fact that he was a moving statue.

 

"Why are you here?"

 

"I am watching my master's house and its secrets."

 

"No one will come near here. Sailors say that this part of the world is cursed, as many ships have gone down near here. I ended up here by chance when my dire wolf Ghost and I were knocked off the ship we were on."

 

"You are stranded in the most advanced civilization on the planet? That is exceptionally lucky." I was left wondering what this dragon was talking about. Am I in Westeros then? I answer the dragon.

 

"Maybe to those that are filled with greed, but I have no desire to steal from the dead. I wish to carve out my own destiny and earn what I have. I've always been give things and been put down for that. So I decided that I would make myself become something other than Jon Snow the Northern bastard with a talent for swordplay."

 

"I see, but what of your friends and family?"

 

"My friends are my family, and everyone must leave their family at one time."

 

"You seem very genuine, Jon Snow. But I've been set with a task and I will continue it. I will have to judge your heart."

"Do what you will Daerion."

 

"Let us hope you pass, boy."

 

The mighty dragon reared his head back shaking rocks from his body the entire time. His wings break off more of the rocks and he roars. I close my eyes and braces for pain… that never happens.

 

I open my eyes slowly only to find that I’m surrounded by brilliant white fire. However, I could see a multitude of colors swirling around me. Green, red, blue, purples of every shade danced around my body. I felt warm and safe. The experience seemed to last forever seemed to continue on forever. Leaving my eyes transfixed by the swirling colors that did their dance around me. It ends quickly and I can barely register anything for a few seconds. Before I shake myself out of it, and face the dragon.

 

I feel something almost touching my skin. I look down to see intricate red tattoos welling up on my exposed hands. The right has marks that are the darkest red I have ever seen and look almost like wounds but I feel no pain. The other markings, on my left hand, are the lightest blue I've ever seen and look like ice. The dragon then said.

 

"You are a descendant of Valyria. Of the outcast Targaryens, half dragon, and half dire wolf, however still Valerian and a descendant of these people." He seemed surprised.

 

"How could I be half dragon and half wolf? My father is Ned Stark and the only female Targaryen alive at the time of my birth was already pregnant. All of them except the younger prince and princess are dead."

 

"Were there any other ways you could be a Targaryen? The judgment fire's ability to tell what bloodline you hail from is never wrong."

 

"Well, the only Targaryen and Stark that have been near enough to possibly have a child would be my aunt Lyanna and the Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen."

 

"Why would your possible uncle claim you as his own son?"

 

"Well, the Targaryen's were deposed from power. If I was Rhaegar's son then I would be murdered like his other two children: Rhaenys and Aegon."

 

"They were the rulers of a country?"

 

"Yes, of Westeros, currently the most advanced country in the world."

 

"What of my master's land?"

 

"It was destroyed in a tragedy known as the Doom. Only the Targaryens were left of Valyria because they resided in Dragonstone."

 

"When did this happen?" He seemed distressed.

 

"Almost 4 centuries ago."

 

"4 centuries?! You mean to tell me I've been sitting in the same spot for 400 years?! I must be stone by now! That can't be! I am Daerion the Dread! I will not be a statue for the rest of my life." Now he is extremely upset.

 

"You certainly have spirit, but you already are stone."

 

"I will never fly again." He said after a few seconds.

 

"Well, you could be a wise elder-"

 

"I am not wise boy. I am a warrior that has ruined himself."  He seemed angry.

 

I get an overwhelming sense of sadness and self-hatred coming off of the dragon. I try to figure out what could get rid of the stone. I remember that fire could melt rock if it got it hot enough. I ask.

 

"No, many have tried and no one has succeeded." It has a final tone.

 

"Are there any torches?"

 

"No… but I believe I know how you can!" He seems excited. "You are a descendant of Valyrians which means you have access to Olde Magic. Those markings on your body symbolize your alignment when it comes to magic. Dragonfyre has unlocked it for centuries. Red markings mean you use fire and certain patterns mean you will be able to use it in combat. Let me see your markings around your heart." I look at him like he's insane.  "Well, we don't have another 4 centuries! Move boy!"

 

I take off my thin doublet and chemise quickly. The dragon lowers his body to study the markings that had welled up on my chest.

"So, what am I?"

 

"You are a fire and ice element combatant, which means that you might be able to unlock it. Also from the dark shade it means you have a very strong alignment. However the blue also means you can use ice and from the light shade it is also very strong maybe even stronger than your ability to use fire."

 

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

 

"No, but I have to try now," he rears back up to his normal height.  "Try to imagine fire in your hand."

 

I do just that imagining a wild flickering red flame, almost feeling the heat from it. I open my eyes and see fire only a little above my palm.

 

"Well done Jon. Now imagine it hitting me as a large fireball that consumes all of the rock."

 

I do just that and watch as the rock slops off it boiling pools only to cool seconds later. As the rock began to slip off it revealed a blood red dragon with a cream underbelly that was in plates. His claws were almost as large as me and the highest point on the curve was almost up to my shoulder. Once all of the rock was gone the room shook with Daerion's earth shattering roar of triumph. It rattled the entire structure and caused some of the bodies to fall over

 

"That was a very good job, Jon. You are a natural." I blush from the praise and twiddle my thumbs awkwardly.  "Now I believe you deserve a gift. You are the last of Valyria a young man who is pure of heart, of sound mind, and of extreme talent. Take the riches and knowledge of a downed people."

 

"I cannot Daerion. I am humbled by your favor, but I only want to carve out my own place and earn all I have."

 

"You have earned it. You've done what seemed impossible to most men. You've emptied your heart of greed, and a lust for power. You have controlled fire better than I've seen some apprentices to master do. You have helped me. You will not be getting this because of your blood. You earned this through your good deed and honesty."

 

"Thank you Daerion."

 

"You are welcome. However, we should also go to some of the other Keeps that could have survived. There might be some others, and then there's the matter of the dragons eggs-"

 

"Other dragons and dragon eggs?"

 

It was the start of the journey K'haro Xharo had told him of.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes there are bad ass dragons. I felt like the dragons in GoT were a bit too much like mindless killing machines, and I feel like they would be more magical. So I combined many different concepts of dragons from some books and movies and such. There will be more back story I promise. Also about the whole covered in stone buisness. I read a book and the dragons if they didn't expose themselves to the moon and move around. So I just made it so that if they don't move that they'll be covered in stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Also here are the ages of the Stark children which are kind of off the book don't kill me if I'm wrong though.  
> Robb= 15  
> Jon= 14-14 1/2  
> Sansa= 11  
> Arya= 9  
> Bran= 6  
> Rickon= 3-4


End file.
